


Gone with the Cars

by MistBorn_SprenDeath



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, High School OC, High School Peter Parker, Minor Character Death at the beginning, OC Parent - Freeform, OC siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistBorn_SprenDeath/pseuds/MistBorn_SprenDeath
Summary: Arissa Zhot's world comes crashing down in the matter of one broadcast. When she meets Peter Parker, however, that's when the fun kicks. Of course, what's Peter Parker's life without Spiderman? And what would Arissa's life be without her biological father Tony Stark? The answer is simple. Their lives would be simple.





	1. Change

I blinked. "Ok. Why am I here?" He looked shocked. "I just told you I was your biological Father and your response is 'Ok'?!" I sighed and looked away for a moment. "I already knew that my Dad wasn't my biological Father, ok? I still love him, and he is still my dad. I just don't know why you're coming to me now to tell me. Did you have the sudden urge to meet the child you had on accident? Or did you just find out? Either way I don't care. I'm not going to call you anything horrible, and I don't hate you. We say hello and then I go on with my everyday life." 

Tony Stark stared at me. I rolled my eyes and stood up. "It was nice meeting you, now I have to go. I promised Mom and Dad that I'd be home to go greet the neighbors. I'll see you around Stark." I stood up and waved to him as I walked away. 

"Wait!" I turned. "What?" He stood quickly, handing me a card. "If you're ever in need of help, just call me." I smiled at him. "Got it, I will. See ya' round Daddy-o!" I walked out of the bookstore and moved onto the sidewalks. 

People raced by me but I didn't let their foul mouths and attitudes deter my positive attitude. I had just met my biological Father! And once I got home I would get to go meet the new neighbors! I paused at the crosswalk with the rest of the crowd. The woman next to me was trying to calm the two year old in her arms while keeping a hold on her six year old. The child on the ground raced into the road suddenly and the woman screamed. I jumped forward and grabbed the child, pulling her back into my arms as a car slammed on its breaks in the middle of the intersection. I looked down at the little girl in my arms. She was shaking and trembling. I could see the tears forming in her eyes. 

"It's ok. You're ok." I smiled at her. "My name's Arissa. What's yours?" She sniffed and hiccuped. "S-Sophia" I smiled at her. "That's a pretty name." I looked up at the trembling mother and smiled, lifting Sophia up in my arms as I stood. "She's ok." The mom was crying. "Oh! Sophia!" I smiled and gave the child to her mother. The woman who had been in the car raced towards us. "Oh my stars! Is she ok?! I am so sorry!" I smiled at the woman. "Sophia is fine. What's your name?" 

The woman looked at me nervously. "Lisa Matthews." I smiled at her. "Mine is Arissa. Thank you for coming to check on Sophia." The woman gave me an odd look. The cars in the jammed intersection started honking and she jumped. She hurried back to her car and spared us one last glance before she opened her car door and got in. As soon as her car had left the intersection traffic began to move again. The mother turned to me. "Thank you young lady. Thank you for keeping my Sophia safe." I smiled. "I'm just glad I could help." She hugged the two children in her arms. "I don't know what I would do if I lost either one of them." I laughed softly. "I don't know what I'd ever do if I lost either one of my parents. Your children are lucky, they have you." She blushed. "Thank you." The two year old started to fuss in her arms. "Would you like me to hold him? I can help walk you home." 

The woman stared at me gratefully. "A-Are you sure?! I don't live close a-and you probably have someplace to be!" I smiled as I took the shifting two year old from her arms. "I'm positive! I'd be glad to be able to help you!" The lights changed and the walking figure glowed. The mother moved across with Sophia in her arms and I followed closely amongst the pushing crowds. We crossed to the other sidewalk and passed several stores before the population of people on the sidewalk thinned. The mother turned to me as we walked. "My name is Sarah Williamson, but you can just call me Sarah." 

I smiled and offered the two year old one of my fingers. "My name is Arissa Zhot. You can just call me Arissa, or Ari - I go by both." We turned and arrived on my street. I smiled. "I live on this street!" Sarah turned to me, surprised. "Really? I just moved in to the apartments." The little two year old made a sound of laughter and I looked back down at him. "What's this little cutie's name?" Sarah laughed. "That little trouble maker is Marshal. He really likes anything that is the color red." 

I laughed too. "Marshal and Sophia Williamson. The children of Sarah Williamson! It sounds like an adventurous party all the time!" Sarah smiled as we entered the building. "It definitely is." I realized Sophia had fallen asleep as I stepped into the elevator after Sarah. "What floor are you on?" Sarah paused for a moment. "We're on the fourtth floor. Apartment 704" I smiled. "Me too! I live with my Mom and Dad in 702. That sounds like you're right across the hall from us!" 

An elderly woman stepped into the elevator. "Good afternoon Mrs. Anderson! This is Sarah Williamson! She and her two children are new to the building!" Mrs. Anderson just scoffed and muttered something about being young. I smiled at Sarah and whispered. "She's nice enough. But don't let her comments get to you!" I turned back to Mrs. Anderson. "How did your class go downtown?" The silver haired woman frowned. "It didn't. I was late because of the horrible traffic! Those politicians and their expensive energy! Why don't they focus on improving the roads?! Or on improving the buildings?!" Mrs. Anderson huffed and pushed the third floor button. I smiled and shook my head. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. "Have a great day Mrs. Anderson!" She didn't respond. 

The doors closed and I turned back to Sarah, Smiling. "Mom and Dad will be so excited to meet you!" The doors opened again and we stepped onto the fourth floor. There were two hallways that went left and right. In each hallway there was four doors. We turned down the right hallway. "You should come in! Mom and Dad will be so happy to meet ya'!" I slipped my key out of my pant pocket and unlocked the door before opening it. 

"The fun has arrived!" I sang as I stepped in. Marshal gurgled in my arms. "Marshal is the fun!" I laughed. "Mom? Dad? The Williamsons are our new Neighbors! I ran into them on my way home!" I got no response. Sarah stepped in and I closed the door behind her. "Helloooo?" I frowned. "Hmm. They're usually home at this time of day." I shrugged and stepped into the small area with the couches. 

Turning to Sarah and gesturing to the room, I smiled. "This is our beautiful living room! Feel free to sit down!" I set Marshal on the ground next to the coco table in the middle of the room. I looked around, in search for my parents. "Mom? Dad?" I frowned. "Hmm. Nothing." I walked back into the living room. Sarah sat on the couch and Sophia was laying next to her, asleep on the couch. "I'm going to turn on the news. Maybe there is some bad traffic." The TV turned on and a movie about a princess appeared on screen. 

I frowned and tried the next channel. The screen showed a big collision in an intersection, where five cars plowed into one another. "The accident has caused massive back up in traffic. So far no one has been declared dead, but with superheroes fighting in the streets, the numbers are sure to change." I frowned, squinting at the screen as I tried to see the cars at the center of the crash, a sour feeling burst in my chest. "I hope my parents aren't too close to that." 

I turned back around and smiled, even though my heart was thundering in my ears. "It's alright! I already have the cookies! I'm sure my parents won't mind if I give you the treats without them!" Marshal cooed as I skipped into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and tried to ignore my racing heart. "I made peanut butter cookies, chocolate chip, double chocolate, ginger bread, and pumpkin chocolate chip!" I reentered the living room and set the cookies on the table. Picking up a soft ginger bread cookie I handed it to Marshal. He laughed in delight and fell back to sit down with a plop. He had four teeth already and he seemed to enjoy the flavor of the cookie. 

"The first car to be hit was a taxi. It was rammed by a bus as it was going through the intersection. The car was literally flipped and landed on top of another car's hood. The rear of the bus slid sideways into two more cars." An image of the crash appeared on the screen. "The three passengers and the driver of the taxi were killed, and the driver of the car they hit was also killed on impact. No one on the bus died but all injured. The three other cars had only drivers in them, two of which only have reported bruising." I breathed in sharply. 

"Of the five reported dead were a couple. Mr. Ryan Zhot and Mrs. Lisa Zhot." My body went numb. "Wh-what?" Those were the names of my parents. My parents couldn't be dead. They were going to come back home and I would be relieved that I had been worrying over nothing. "Arissa? Arissa, are you ok?" I smiled weakly at her. "Y-ya. T-totally." I blinked at the tears. "Oh, you poor little girl." She enveloped me in a hug and I broke down on her shoulder. 

My Mom and Dad were gone.


	2. Welcome to Your New Home

I sat in the seat, feeling numb. "Ms. Zhot? Mrs. Williamson has finished the paperwork." I stood up smiling weakly. "Thank you, Ms. Gott. Have a nice day." She gave me a sad smile. "Good luck dear." I walked pass her and into the waiting room.

Sarah sat with Sophia and Marshal. Sophia saw me first. "Ari!!!" She ran forwards and hugged my legs tightly. I smiled at her. "Hey, Soph! How are you?" She smiled. "You get to come home with Mommy and me and Marshal!" I smiled softly. "Ya. I get to go home with you!" 

Sarah stood and picked up Marshal. She walked over to me, smiling sadly. "The paperwork is finished. You can come live with us." I smiled softly at her. "Thank you so much, Sarah. I don't know if I could do this alone." Sarah hugged me. "We don't have to focus on that, because you're not alone." 

Calling Sophia over, Sarah turned to the door as she softly beckoned for me to follow. Quickly and quietly, I grabbed my bags and moved out of the door as the small family, which was now mine, moved forward. The small family walked towards the blue minivan. Sarah slid open one of the sliding doors and helped Marshal into his seat. Sophia slipped into her seat and her mom slid the door closed. I opened the passenger seat door and moved into the car. 

"Guess what?! You get to come home with me! Your mommy and daddy aren't here to give you hugs! So we will do it for them!!" Sophia squealed in the back seat. I tried to smile at her, but I could feel the tears building up in my eyes. "I can't wait to cash in on that hug, Sophia." 

The drive was, for the most part, filled by Sophia and her excited talking. Sarah would keep glancing at me as we drove, as if trying to make sure that I wasn't getting overwhelmed by Sophia's chatter. But it was a welcome diversion from my own thoughts. 

When the car stopped, we were in front of a new apartment building. A new beginning. A place where no one knew about my parents. A new school where I could try to make friends. The apartment building was taller than our last building, easily towering over some of the surrounding buildings. 

The first thing I saw was a boy who looked a few years younger than me, hurrying into the building with a toaster in his arms. Shaking off the thoughts, I got out of the car slowly and helped Sophia out of her seat. Wanting to help with the bags, I turned and moved to the trunk to grab the few bags that were in the back. Sarah and my new siblings had already moved into the building and had just been waiting for my adoption papers to go through. 

Sophia squealed and asked if she could help me with one of my bags. Slowly shifting the bags on my arms, I finally found a light bag that she could carry and handed it to her. Sophia giggled and skipped to the front of the building as I allowed myself a small smile. 

Sarah came up beside me and placed her unoccupied hand on my shoulder, the other arm holding Marshal on her hip. I nodded to her, smiling minimally. At the open door of the apartments, Sophia stood there tapping her foot impatiently like she had seen others do. I laughed softly, "Don't worry, Soph. We're coming!" I moved away from Sarah and towards my new sister. 

I stepped into the building as Sophia moved towards the elevators. The lobby was small and had earthy tones which were accented with a pale marble. It was larger than the last building's lobby, but it had a colder feeling. I hadn't noticed that I had frozen until Sarah's hand landed on my shoulder again. "Are you alright?" She asked softly. Nodding quietly, I walked into the lobby by her side . Quickly making her way to the elevator, Sarah pushed on the arrow button and grabbed Sophia's hand. "Welcome to your new home, Arissa. We are so happy to have you be a part of our family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's shorter than the last chapter - and I could probably extend it if anyone would like me to. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Feel free to comment down below if you have any criticism (the nice kind would be the most helpful), thoughts, or if you just want to comment! :D 
> 
> Hope you have a fan-tab-ulouse day/night! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this chapter! Didn't do much editing, so I'm sorry concerning that bit- but I think the idea is interesting (especially because of the plot twists I'm already planning) 
> 
> Have a great day/night! :D


End file.
